fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ripcordkill345
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ripcordkill345! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ash9876/Hints and Tips: Character Creation Layout page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I hear you're causing trouble involving both Slayers and Wizard Saints. It seems obvious you haven't read the rules that are automatically linked to your talk page when you arrive on the wiki (it's really not that difficult to click them) so I'll have to tell you precisely how it's done and what you're doing wrong. Slayers have become way too overdone, so we actually had to regulate them on this wiki. You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character '''― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a Slayer of '''any kind, Dragon, God, or new kinds of Slayer that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. *3.4a: You cannot create a Slayer within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits '''― A subsection of rule 3.4 which states '''You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character, '''this is a much needed extension to cover up gaps within the above rule. You are also restricted from creating any kind of Slayer within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Natsu and run. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. It's right there, in black and white. You may have over 60 edits (56 or so, if I subtract the talk page edits which do not count), you still have yet to be here for a week. And even from there, you're going to need permission from Per to make a Lost Magic to begin with. Furthermore, you don't seem to have any proper idea how articles are formatted on this wiki. A little research does wonders for everyone. Let's look at Reed Yuriko and see exactly what is wrong on that article, and then you can begin to dream of a making a Slayer. *Let's see...the infobox looks pretty dated. Congratulations on managing to use it right. But we have a better infobox than the one you're using; right here. It was made by a good friend of mine and is probably the best infobox we have to offer. *Gramatical issues: You've got words lowercase where they should be uppercase. Basic grammar dictates words at the beginning of a sentence are uppercase. *Formatting. Here's a biggy and it's technically part of my job as one of the admins on this wiki. You article is in ''no way ''formatted how an article should be, which shows you didn't do much research into our wiki before joining up. First, articles NEED introductory paragraphs. This is a paragraph added under the infobox; think of the introductory paragraph of an article as the greeting in a letter. It always goes right before the body of the letter (or in this case, the primary content of your article). The introductory paragraph should contain the character's name in bold, and then, italicised in parenthesis, the kanji/hiragana for the name, and the name's rōmaji. I'll give two examples, because it's needed. Kanji will be used for your character if they have a primarily Japanese name, and the name will be placed surname first, forename last. Example: '''Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo). However, for foreign names, or just plain made up words, you use hiragana, Japanese characters written to represent foreign words. They are written in Western order; i.e. forname first, surname last. An example: Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria). Japanese and foreign words can also be combined, but in this case, the forename and surname are in Western order. The entire name will also be written in katakana. Example: Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru). There are several sites for this, the one I use is this one here. **The body of the article is a bit obvious. You use the section headers for Appearance, Personality, History, Equipment (optional), Magic and Abilities (or just Abilities if they lack magic), and Trivia (optional). ***Technique and equipment names are written in the same way as character names. However, for this, it's easier to show than tell, so take a look at Sanjo Vista for a proper way to organize a technique section, because trust me, I looked at yours, and it did not work. It did not work. For Wizard Saints, you are technically allowed to make your own for your own independent story, regardless of the wiki's official listings. The wiki's official listings for Saints, however, are for the ones that are used on the wiki at large. That's an entirely different Saint listing than any you might have for personal work you begin to write on. HOWEVER, I recommend avoiding Dragon Slayers entirely. You've obviously arrived with the notion that Dragon Slayers are like the strongest, or best things, in Fairy Tail. Naruto Fanons have this problem as well with the Sharingan. Every new user wants to show up and IMMEDIATELY have an EMS or a Rinnegan, and it's just now how it works. You're going to have to build your character up, and if you want one who uses Slayer Magic, wait until you've bothered to flesh out other articles that use other magic, and try to make sure the Slayer is not the main focus of your story and works.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 03:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll make this clear, and I'll make it clear now. We don't need a disruptive influence on the wiki. I hear you've been a pain in the chatroom, I see you've been rude in the comments sections. If you persist in rude behaviour again after this warning, I will ban you, no questions asked. We've had enough troublesome users in the past without having to entertain the folly of a new one. If you want to stay on this wiki, I suggest you be productive and shape up.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 06:13, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So it's like Kevin's power from Alien Force, huh? Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just call it "Aura Magic (Ripcordkill)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Ripcordkill, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:48, May 11, 2015 (UTC) My character Yeah the images are all Storm, except for her Aura Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 13:34, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Fixed. Remember, whenever you enter the template name, add two { on both sides, with no "Template:" at the front. Go edit Matter Magic in source mode and you should see what I mean. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. If you make the page, just call it "Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic (Ripcordkill)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, what do they do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I see. Get back to me when you think of something; I can't say yes or no unless I know what the effects are. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "once its released all dark magic is negated" I think this should be removed, it'd a bit too overpowered. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Wizard Saint members' identities are public record, they are literally the golden children the council chairman puts on display for the whole magic world to see. So, no, a secret Wizard Saint doesn't make sense given what the group is and what we know of them canonically. BTW, a 21 year old as the strongest Wizard Saint is never ever happening. I assume he is a Wizard Saint for your own fanonized version of the group? When you fanonize stuff, it still needs to make sense within the context of the FTverse. So, you need to fix Zora's page. 20:02:14 Sat Just as a side-note, use proper grammar when you message admins -- it is not hard to capitalize words and use punctuation when needed. Anyway, back on topic. I don't think you get it, a 21 year old should not be the strongest Wizard Saint under any circumstances regardless if it's the official WS page or your fanonized version. Things need to make sense, a 21 year old as the strongest WS makes no sense. Also, Sanjo is not the strongest WS and him becoming a saint at 18 isn't relevant as he was created long before the official criteria was made. As for your other question about secret magic, again, no. People will know about the magic arsenal of famous mages, his magical arsenal cannot be a secret. If you want to make him some sort of pacifist though, that's fine, long as it is within reason -- that is, that there is a reason behind why he, as you worded it: "gives up fighting entirely unless forced to." Sorry for the late response, btw. 15:01:26 Mon Sure, go ahead. Anyway, there you go, go to source mode to see what I used :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:13, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey rip, Just too see what I was up against I happend to click on your character, Zora. I wanted to just give you some advice: The gods of ishtgar, are. 1: Not in fairy tail fanon, all of the wizard saints have been replaced by other fanon saints. 2: Not human, like Zora. 3: We saw sillouettes of the gods of ishtar, and mashima proabably intends to reveal what they actually all look like in the future. Just some advice that you may not want to add that he is a god of ishtar. but i cant stop you. Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 18:51, June 1, 2015 (UTC) The user needs to be inactive for six months to make their magic free-use. Raze was active last april near the end of it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Zora Halo's Wizard Saint Application So, here's your brief review for whether Zora can be a candidate for the Wizard Saint position. But before that, keep in mind that there is no Four Gods of Ishgar on the fanon. That would cause unnecessary strife and competition between users. :His power, while indeed powerful, isn't exactly explained very well. You've given very small descriptions of his abilities, primarily relevant to his physical prowess. Given that the Ten Wizard Saints function as figureheads of sorts in terms of article creation standards, I can only give this a 1/2. :2/2, given that he's 21. :While he possesses grand amounts of magic power, I'm going to have to deduct one point based on the reasoning I gave previously. The quality of the writing isn't exactly up to par. 1/2. :1/2. While he is calm and knows his impact on the environment, he appears to be quite stoic and distant from others. The diplomacy required for a Wizard Saint candidate doesn't seem to be present in him. :2/2, given his status. :1/2. Again, he's intelligent, however, the writing, from my view, can't be considered exemplar. :2/2, given his reputation. So overall, your score is 10/14. Given that the passing mark is 11/14, sadly, I cannot accept Zora into the Wizard Saints as-of-now. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I did tell you...Your writing quality was sub-par. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. For one, you've included bare-bones descriptions for most of his abilities, and the grammar and punctuation, is well, not up to standard with. He's strong but but because of these I can only give it half a mark. The saints are meant to be seen as the gold standard for fanon articles; so you should work on your grammar a bit. In addition, Wizard Saints are meant to be famed for their magic- while not aggressive, they shouldn't be afraid to use it- it's part of what made them saints in the first place. In addition, you haven't provided basic mechanics for many of his spells. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yeah, he meets the age requirement, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. He does have a high amount of magical power, but again, writing isn't up to snuff. Half marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Yeah, he's calm, but too much- like he seems as fun as a brick wall to talk to lol. Wizard Saints are meant to be upstanding people in the world of magic- half marks. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. He's an S-Class, full marks. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Half marks; while he is intelligent, the way you've described it isn't really that...well, descriptive. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. Full marks; since y'know, his rep. Anyway, I'll give you the verdict. Ten out of fourteen- I think you'll need to do a lot more work on him- I suggest you go look at Sanjo Vista, Keine Tachibana, and Nolan Houdini for examples of the standard you'll need to meet. Sadly, he can't be put into the Wizard Saints as of now, but it's a nice first try. But that does bring me to my next point- you do have your own version of the Ten Wizard Saints page. Why not just leave him there? That way, he'll still be a saint. Regardless of what you choose, I'll happily re-review him if you want to submit him again later! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) "Magic Ray (マジック・レイ, Majikku Rei): Magic Ray is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy." Like this, the explanation as to how it works. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I'll look at it when I wake up lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Do you want me to give you pointers or evaluate him for the Wizard Saint stuff? Pick one. 23:48:47 Thu Very nice! You did a pretty good job. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Naw, you don't need to include all the eternano stuff unless you're using the magic in a different way. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Also I'll check Zora out after I finish Shojiro Kusaka and Odin lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Zora's Assessment Given Per copy/pasted the criteria here already, I don't need to link it for you. I will first say whether or not he gets full, half, or no marks and then under that will be a bit of commentary, mostly likely of any issues I had with content relating the criterion in question. And here we go: 1. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: He's strong, but more detail for his physical abilities and more refined grammar would have helped you in getting full credit. Another issue is he's a one trick pony, he lacks diversity in his skills. He doesn't need to be Jellal, but a little more variety would have helped your score here. A tip from myself to you, don't write lines like "caused the death of 2 of his friends." Unless it's a numerical amount of something, you need to write the number out — that is the proper way of doing things. "when he was 10 years old and was a wondering wizard, he (for unknown reasons) battled with Fairy Tails strongest wizard Gildarts Clive and ended in a draw." This right here is garbage, OP garbage. No ten year old has any business tying with Gildarts in combat. Get rid of this and any similar content on Zora's page. 2. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's 21, right on the border line. 3. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: He has the needed level of magical power, but there's barely a paragraph spared in describing it. 4. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: This guy borders on apathetic if he needs to be forced to fight and even swears off using his magic unless, again, forced too. So, not only is not proactive, he lacks faith in his self control or something of that nature. This detracts from your score in my eyes. The Ten Wizard Saints are a group of brilliant mages that guide the members of their generation and the generations that follow -- recall Makarov's disappointment with Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord, the latter could have been a great role model to younger mages had he not been such a selfish, amoral jerk. Also, you need to clean up your writing. 5. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's the ace of his guild, so that's an easy two points for you. 6. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: He's smart in combat and has the mind of a tactician as you show in your writing, but his knowledge seems to be for only that, combat. That's not a bad thing, but it does prevent you from getting full points. 7. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He seems to be in good standing and is a shoo-in to be his guild's next master. Zora's final score: 10/14 He fails to pass my assessment to become a Wizard Saint, sorry. Final commentary: There are three major issues I have with this character: sub-par writing, that absurd business with Gildarts when Zora was a kid, and your insistence on him being one of the strongest alive—all these things ruin what Zora could have been. You need to refine your writing, you really do. Don't worry, we've all went through this, but it's time to work on your phrasing, punctuation, etc. Next, I don't think I need to expound on the business with Gildarts, but you need to get rid of that. Now, for that final part that I mentioned. Zora is 21, not in his thirties or forties, but in his early twenties. He is still growing, there's no reason for him to be amongst the strongest wizard saints in the context of your story or any story, he shouldn't even be in his prime yet. I had this problem with Sanjo back in the day, pretty sure I've deleted all that crap already — take it from me, it's not good writing when you're putting someone of his age over the likes of Makarov. You're not the only one with this problem, but it's most apparent with your guy — you were literally pushing him as one of the Four Gods of Ishval. A mage in his early twenties is a young mage, try to remember this, even Laxus and Jellal don't get that kind of hype in the canon series as Mashima understands the progression of strength to some degree. BTW, there is no power ranking amongst the fanon's Wizard Saint group, that would just cause drama and drama is lame. Anyway, you have work to do with this guy and your stuff in general, but it's nothing bad, it's merely you learning and refining yourself as an editor. With that said, Zora is not fit to be admitted into the fanon's Wizard Saints for the reasons stated, though none of this stops you from making him one in your storyline. 23:36:50 Sat Let me say this again, remove the nonsense I told you to remove about Gildarts. Don't try to explain it to me. Also, Zora is clearly absurdly powerful, your writing shows your insistence on it, to the point where it is annoying. Only three people have hit him? Again, bad writing. "i also want to make it so that its not being a wizard that made Atom want to be his rival its a succes he made after that such as 4 gods of ishgar if i cant do that then what should i put in its place?" I don't understand what you said here. BTW, your sig goes after your message, start signing your messages properly. 00:09:51 Sun No one's insulting you, it's called being blunt. When an admin tells you fix an obvious problem, fix it, there's nothing else to be said about it. The Gildarts business needs to be deleted, that's the end of that. That being said, do not insinuate that I am insulting you or anything of that nature and then go on telling me to relax, that is, in itself, insulting and wastes both our time. Anyway, I've already advised in how to do good for yourself and improve, what do you think that extended, final commentary was? You asked me a few days ago to also tell you how to improve Zora's page, that was it. For further help, if you're stuck on how to improve writing his abilities, I'd say talk to either Per or Ash, they're much better at that than I am. As for the business with the nature of Atom and Zora's rivalry, I think that is entirely unnecessary. Regardless, that stuff is in the context of your own story and comes down to what you want. I've already told you it's in bad taste and doesn't make much sense given what we know canonically, there's nothing else for me to say, it's up to you. Also, thanks for fixing your sig. 00:44:44 Sun I'm not going to review your character for the position any longer, Rip. It is unfair to the contestants who haven't had their characters reviewed even once. Therefore, I'd advise that you stop asking me. Thank you. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:14, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Here's how it goes; I get to it when I get to it cuz I have other reviews and things to do as well. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Even with the expansions, there's still not really much there- moreso in regards to his physical traits. In addition, the grammar and punctuation is still a bit iffy, and some parts are fairly redundant, like "Zora has shown to lose control of his magic easily for being unable to control his magic". Also, none of the gifs really match his appearance. Also, any reference towards Atom doesn't really mean anything in regards to strength, since as far as we (the reviewers) know he's just another S-Class. Anyway, it's an improvement- you've provided proper details regarding his magic. Half marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yeah, he meets the age requirement, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. He does have a high amount of magical power, but it's not really detailed well. "The aura surounds his body like a fire flowing out, as it flows out his body", and "If he ever went all out and unleash his magic he will start by releasing his magic power first." These are pretty redundant. Half marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Even with the expansions, the lack of grammar and punctuation is a bit of an eyesore. But disregarding that, stuff like "Whenever he's happy he expresses it with a grin on his face." is pretty obvious, you shouldn't have to state it. While you've nailed some of the criteria, the presentation takes off a mark. Half marks. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. He's an S-Class, full marks. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. The thing is, intellect is hard to properly define. It isn't solely about combat, but various subjects like studies, knowledge about the world, etc. This simply pertains to combat matters, but what's there's not bad, so half marks. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. Full marks; since y'know, his rep. Anyway, 10/14. I can't review again, since doing it more wouldn't be fair to the others. We decided upon the 'no re-reviews yesterday but I did promise you beforehand. Like I said, you already have your own Wizard Saints- why not make him from there, and if you don't want to make all the members, have other people apply for positions like here? Sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Personality and appearance is the only thing that can be altered with canon celestial spirits, the former only tiny changes. Also you can make unknown and black keys for free, for the latter, the user hasn't edited here in six months, so they're now free use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:01, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Please fix your grammar, I needed help to read all that. However, there's no such thing as a stronger type of spirit- all of them are about equal. Also I wouldn't use the term god. Lastly, I'd remove a lot of the Naruto references- it can almost get crossoverish. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:29, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I see. Anyway, you shouldn't use the rankings. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:46, June 14, 2015 (UTC) For one, we don't count the black keys (or any fanon keys) in the power listings, they're not necessarily stronger. But it's up to you to include them, though I'd only keep it at two levels. Remember, a low-class spirit could beat a high-class one if they're good enough. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:58, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Publish a page with nothing but gibberish again and you're getting a two week ban. I deleted that Isuka vs Zora page. This is your first warning. 00:54:42 Tue I'm gonna say this clearly. There are rules, if you break them, you receive punishment. You have been warned, do not tell me to be patient and do not try to explain yourself. It's a simple rule, follow it or ramifications will follow. It's been like that for a long time and will continue to be that way, you are not the first to deal with this or the last. If you're gonna RP with someone, the person who writes first should be the person to make the actual page, that's my advice to you. 01:38:41 Tue Rip, it's over, the warning has been given. Heed it and move on. 02:16:06 Tue Again, the warning has been given. Rip, we're done, move on. 02:22:54 Tue Thank you. 02:29:40 Tue I'm really sorry for the wait; I've been a bit busy. Anyway, I've fixed it all up. Tell me what you think. As always, just gimme a shout if you need anything. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:34, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll look at whatever you show me, it's no problemo. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:09, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, for one I can't review him for the Wizard Saints again. But I will look at him normally. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC)